


Ode to a blueberry (or: In which Magnus and Alec have a neon blue baby)

by SquaresAreNotCircles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Adopted Child, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, just. absolute boatloads of fluff in a very small package
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles
Summary: “Well,” Alec says. “This is new.”Max blinks at him from his crib with big, innocent blue eyes.





	Ode to a blueberry (or: In which Magnus and Alec have a neon blue baby)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Ode a un mirtillo (o: Il bambino di Magnus e Alec è blu neon)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706456) by [MayBane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBane/pseuds/MayBane)



> I haven’t really read the books past the first one (and am not going to), but what I do know is that Alec and Magnus at some point in book canon adopt a blue Warlock baby. I just really, really wanted that to happen for show!Malec, so here’s a tiny little drabble-y thing about it (in which I assume Warlock marks aren’t visible immediately from birth, which probably isn’t true, but show canon never says anything specific about it, so I'm running with this).
> 
> The title was inspired by a bunch of poems I found online titled “Ode to a blueberry” or “Ode to blueberries”, because apparently lots of different people have wanted to sing the blueberry’s praises over the years. So that’s what I’m doing here, except not really, because this is a magical blueberry.

“Well,” Alec says. “This is new.”

Max blinks at him from his crib with big, innocent blue eyes. Alec finds himself incapable of not smiling and offering him a finger to grab hold of, so at least nothing’s changed there. It helps to combat the moment of disorientation he feels – this is definitely still his baby.

“What’s new?” Magnus calls from the kitchen. His voice drifts closer. “Is something wrong?”

“I don’t think so,” Alec calls back. “But remember how you said his Warlock mark could start showing any day now? I think I know what it is.”

Alec is pretty sure Magnus enters the room behind him, but he doesn’t turn to check. He’s far too captivated by Max’s tiny fingers.

Magnus gasps when he does indeed appear besides Alec. He clutches at Alec’s arm. “Oh, Alexander! Our baby is blue.”

And so he is: from his button nose to his curled toes, Max Lightwood-Bane is almost neon blue. His eyes were a deep brown until thirty minutes ago, but that’s no longer true, and even the nest of curls on his head is suddenly more navy than black.

“He’s beautiful,” Magnus breathes.

Alec turns to him then, because he needs to see Magnus’s reaction. Magnus’s eyes are wide, his lips just slightly parted, and he’s looking at their son in wonderment, which does all kinds of melty things to Alec’s insides. “He must get that from you.” 

“Oh, hush, you ridiculous man,” Magnus says, but he does it while stepping even closer to Alec. Their sides are pressed together when Magnus leans over to reach into the crib and brush one of Max’s newly blue curls from his newly blue forehead.

Alec watches it with a heart that swells almost painfully. He rubs his own pink thumb over Max’s small, baby soft blue hand. “I think I have a new favorite color.”

Max chooses this moment to gurgle happily at them, like he’s fully aware they’re talking about him.

Magnus laughs, but he sounds a little choked up. “So do I. He’s a tiny little blueberry.”

“ _Our_ tiny little blueberry,” Alec points out, slipping his free hand over Magnus’s, where it rests on the edge of the crib.

Max coos, and Alec watches as Magnus coos back, and wonders, with a warmth in his chest and toes and tips of his fingers, which Angel he should be writing a personal thank you note.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider leaving a comment if you're able to - I love hearing what you think!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as [itwoodbeprefect](itwoodbeprefect.tumblr.com). <3


End file.
